Artur Schmidt
|dename = Dr. Artur Schmidt |esname = Artur Schmidt |frname = Artur Schmidt |itname = Artur Schmidt |korname = Artur Schmidt }} Artur Schmidt is a character from ''Layton's Mystery Journey: Real World Puzzle Solving''. ''He is first mentioned in the story chapter "The First Key and Note", however, he never makes a psychical appearance. Plot Eartly life and the War As a youngster Artur loved puzzles and codes of all sorts, and would always try solving any puzzles he came across. He would also make up puzzles, and before long his entire town was trying to solve puzzles he made. This love of puzzles continued into adulthood, when he came a professor of mathematics. His puzzles had begun to become quite popular in his hometown, and it was how he met the love of his life. The two eventually had a family together. This happiness with his puzzles continued until one day when a man showed up on his doorstep. The man was a senior military officer. At the time, there was a world wide war, and Artur's country was fighting in hopes of gaining hegemony. However wars strategies of his country had recently been intercepted by by the enemy. The senior officer told Artur they wanted him to make an encryption machine that would be impossible to bypass so that this would never happen again. Artur refused at first, believing that puzzles were meant for people to have fun, not war, and that a puzzle which was impossible to solve was worthless. However Artur's family was kidnapped, so he had no choice but to make the machine. It was successful at it's purpose, and Artur's country was victorious in the war. This victory then lead to another war. Artur considered his puzzles to now be soaked in bloodshed and evil. After the second war was over, Artur became detested due to his part in it. His hometown came to hate puzzles, and Artur began to live in isolation, where he would grow ill. However he refused to let things end like they were. The Abstraction Contraption Artur made what he dubbed the "regenerating machine", named as such due to his hopes that it would regenerate his puzzles into something positive which would unite the world together. Artur transferred his spirit into the box, and would then solicit the help from those who opened the box into setting up the puzzles across the world. These people became so busy with this task, that to their loved ones it seemed as though they had vanished into thin air, thus the box, dubbed the "Abstraction Contraption", gained a reputation for being one that vanishes away whoever opens it. The second wave of helpers that were solicited when they opened the box would be the puzzle solvers. These were people from all across the world, and ended up including Katrielle Layton, and Sherl, after the box was sent to them by Alan Hathaway. Ultimately the world wide puzzle solving solving adventure came to a close, with a final message from Artur which explained the purpose behind the entire thing, with his hopes that he had brought about a positive change to the world by connecting everyone together. Katrille and Sherl remarked that he had definitely been successful with his intentions of uniting the world together with his plan. Trivia * Artur Schmidt was most likely named after a German solider of the same name, who was highly decorated for his service during World War I and World War II. Artur Schmidt from ''RWPS also played a part in two world wars, however in real life Germany lost World War I, where as Artur's country in RWPS was said to have won. de:Dr. Artur Schmidt Category:Characters Category:Real World Category:MC